The Locket
by AlexShippp
Summary: Chapter 2: Eddie and KT Finally Announce There Dating, While Patricia Has A Weird Conversation With Fabian. Everyone Is Worried Where Patricia Went To 'Think' And Patricia Is Caught Crying. Rated T For Trudy. R&R Please? Better Then What It Looks Like. Don't Judge A Book By It's Covered. By The Way, Patricia Changes Her Ways. She's Nicer and Sweeter Now.
1. House Of Improvement

Hey, Hey, Hey. Sorry I Haven' Been Updating I've Been Busy. Like Really Busy.

* * *

Patricia's POV

So Fabian Has Been Following Me Around, For Some Reason I Don't Know Why But He Has. Oh Well We Have Become Better Friends Now. Nina, Left Anubis House And The New Girl KT, Is Nice. She And Eddie Hang Out A Lot Now. I Miss Eddie, But I Bet He Doesn't Miss Me. As I Was Walking Down The Stairs I Ran Into Willow, Who Now Lives In Anubis House, "Sorry!" She Said. "It's Alright," I Said And Walked Away. I Sighed As Eddie and KT Walked Through The Door. I Just Smiled At Them. They Were Both Drenched With Rain On Them.

I Couldn't Take It, I Wanted To Be Happy Again So I Had A Plan. I Asked Willow For Some Help, And We Did A Makeover In My Room And On Me. First We Put Away My Bed Sheets And Packed Them In A Box And Everything. My Part Of The Room Was All Colorful. With Pink, Blue, Light Purple. And Tons Of Pictures. I Took My Cloths And Put Them In A Box And Slid Them Under My Bed As Well As The Other Boxes.

The Next Day Came And I Had New Outfits And A Different Uniform Then My Old One. I Took Out My White Top And A Small Sweater (A/N Not A Sweater, Sweater, A Sweater Jacket.. I Don't Make Sense.) And But It On, I Buttoned One Button, On My Sweater. And Put On A Black Skirt Like The One Nina Used To Wear. Then I Put On Some Knee High Socks Like Amber's Except They Had Black Ribbons, I Missed Amber A Lot, Now That She Went To NYC It's Been A Little Hard Without Her.

When I Went Down The Stairs I Forgot To Put On My Gray Sparkly Flats, Then Got My New Hand Bag Out. It Was Black With White Polka Dots. I Looked At Myself In The Mirror, "Wish Me Luck," I Mumbled Under My Breath. As I Went Down The Stairs. I Went Into The Dining Room And Sat Down Next To Fabian And Alfie. And Put On Some Black Sun Glasses. "Hi!" I Said. Looking At All The People Who Were Looking At Me With There Mouths Open. Fabian Choked On His OJ When He Saw Me. "P-P-Patricia? Is That You?" Alfie Said Breath Less, "Um... Yeah?" I Said Smiling At Him. "It's A New Year, New Friends, New Personality! And I Think It's Good To Change My Ways. I Don't Want to Be That Mean And Trouble Maker Anymore. I Want To Start Fresh," I Said "And If You Have A Problem With That Then... I Don't Know What To Say." I Said.

"There's No Problem With You Changing Your Personality, Were Just... Surprised, Right Guys?" Fabian Said, Giving Everyone A Look, Saying 'Say Yes'. "Right," Came Out Of Everyone's Mouth. "Ok, Good Then. Well Wouldn't Want To Be Late For School Then." I Said, Getting An apple And Walking Out The Doors.

* * *

Eddie's POV

When Patricia Came Down At Breakfast I Was Surprised To See Her, She Looked Really Different. I Was Thinking Was This For me? Did She Want Me Back? I Didn't Know Until She Said, "It's A New Year, New Friends, New Personality! And I Think It's Good To Change My Ways. I Don't Want To Be That Mean And Trouble Maker Anymore. I Want To Start Off Fresh." that's When I Knew She Didn't Want Me Back.

She Got Up And Left. That's When KT Started Talking To Me Again. "Hey, What Do You Think That Was About?" KT Said, "I Don't Know, But I Want To Know." I Said.  
And Got Up With KT And We Walked Together To School. "So... Eddie I Wanted To Um, Ask... If You Wanted To... You Know See A Movie?" KT Said With Pride. We Stopped Walking And I Looked Down At Her, "Like On A Date?" I Asked "Yeah, On A Date." She Said Softly. "Um.. I Don't Know What To Say! But Yes!" I Said. "REALLY!?" She Yelled, I Saw A Little Smile Creep On To Her Face, "Yes." I Said. And We Walked To The School Planing Our Date.

As We Walked Into History, I Spotted Patricia Sitting Next To Fabian And Alfie Talking About Something. So I Went To A Spot Close To Them So I Could Here There Conversation. KT Sat Next to Me And Took Out A White Paper. I Could Over Here Fabian, Patricia, And Alfie's Conversation. "So Why Did You Change?" I Heard Alfie Say. "Because-.' Then Patricia Got Cut Off By Ms. Denby.

"No!" I Yelled. "Is Everything A Right Eddie?" Ms. Denby Said. "Yeah Everything's Fine." I Said. Smiling At Her.

* * *

Ok Lovelys That's It! Tell Me If I Improved Over My Break From FanFiction. Did I Improve My Writing? Probley Not But I Just Want To Know. Hope You Liked

~Lidyian (Ana)


	2. House Of Thinking

Hi Ok I Decided That Sometimes There Will Be Cliff Hangers, And I'll Update Once A Week On This Story ;) And Thank You For The Reviews! Love You. Hope You Like The chapterxxx Oh And One Of The Guest I Think Asked If This Is A Keddie Story. Well I Don't Want To Spoil So Shhhhhhhh.

**Disclaimer:**House Of Anubis Is Not Mine

* * *

KT's POV

Eddie and I have been secretly been dating. I don't know shut but we are. We plan on telling every one today. That's when Patricia came walking in, her pig tails swayed back and forth as she passed me and drifted onto her bed. She sighed so I new she was upset. So I lifted my feet and walked over to her fluffy bed, I sat next to her, and looked at her.

"What's wrong?" I asked Patricia."Oh, just math. I can never get it." She replied, "Ok, Patricia, tell me for real why your upset." I said determined to find out why she was upset. "Ok, fine, it's just... You know James?" She said. "Yeah." I replied looking Concerned. "Well, he's making fun of me. Fabian is helping me but he just pushes Fabes." She said and sighed.

"Oh, you should tell a teacher then." I said trying to make things better. "I Guess... FABIAN!" She yelled and ran away, like a candle would go putt when you blow on it. I just looked at the door before getting up and walking out the door. That's when dinner came like that. And Eddie and I were announcing our relationship.

"Everyone Eddie and I have something to say." I said. That's when Eddie got up and everyone at the table looked at us. "Yeah, we do, we wanted to tell you all we are dating." Eddie said. A lot of "What's?" Were passed around the table. "So Like Keddie?" Patricia Said. "I Guess." I said. "Oh." She said, "Well, I'm happy for you guys, really, I am." She said.

Patricia's POV

So it has officially been 3 days sense Eddie and KT announced they were dating. I just sat in the common room next to Fabian who was reading 'One Day'. (A/N Really good book and movie!) I looked over his shoulder ands tried to see the books. "what are you doing?" He asked. That's when I shot up "Nothing." I said really fast. "Um... Ok." He said.

So then I went around the couch and sat next to Fabian. So then I took out a random book on the table counter. It's cover had a boy holding a worm and about 6 boys behind him. I realized the book was 'How To Eat Fried Worms' (A/N I Loved That Book When I Was Young, I Also Love The Movie) "Um, Patricia?" Fabian Said. "Um... Yes?" I Replied. "Why are you reading a kid book?" He asked. "Pfft What? Oh this, this is just, um you know... Alfie's duh." I lied. "Oh ok then..." He said, and got up and walked away. "Fab-." I was about to say but then cut myself off.

No One's POV

As Patricia sat there thinking about what happened, Eddie walked in and saw her. The American just looked over at the auburn haird girl. That's when KT also came in smiling at Eddie. The frizzy girl came and snucked up behind the American, and kissed him on the cheek. "Hi." Said KT to Eddie. "Hey." He replied. As they both walked to Eddie's room to 'Talk'.

Patricia then got up, and went outside to think for a while. When it got dark Patricia went back to the house, being in the woods at night to her was creepy. When she walked through the door and into the common room, everyone got up and hugged her. "Where were you?" Joy asked a little mad at Patricia. "Oh... Took a little trivia said. "More like 5 hours." Alfie saidavboxipously. "ALFIE!" Joy yelled at him.

"I was just thinking." Patricia said. Then Patricia got up and walked up the stairs to her room. She laid on her bed and hugged her teddy bear curled up into a little ball and started to cry into her pillow, she squeezed her bear even more. She missed having people around her, she felt as if she was loosing friends including her close ones..

While she was crying, downstairs everyone was wondering why she left. "Alfie, it's all your fault, for saying what you said." Mara Said. "No, it was Joy!" He said. Mara just looked at him her expression said 'are you serious' she widened her eyes at Alfie. "Oh, Alfie, Alfie, Alfie, what are we going to do with you?" Mara said.

That's where upstairs Patricia was still crying, that's when someone comes in and looked at her "Patricia, are you alright?" Then Patricia looked up with puffy red cheeks and tears on her face, dripping down her face. "What are you doing here-.".

-—-—-Cliff Hanger! Yay Guess Who It Is. Review Please!? Thank You For Reading and Reviewing Too :D xxxxxx.

~Lidyian (Ana)


End file.
